


His Russian Bakery Boy

by AllytheAvenger



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Idk I'm bad at this, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllytheAvenger/pseuds/AllytheAvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from fluffylaces.tumblr.com</p><p>AU in which Bones frequents a bakery shop, despite not being fond of sweets, because of the cheerful Russian kid who chirps in greeting every time Bones walks in.</p><p>Jim finds out and starts flirting with a confused Chekov just to rile and tease Bones up. Also so, Bones can finally find the courage to ask the kid on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Russian Bakery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and I'm tired so I can't tell if this is any good or not, but I love my OTP and writing them makes me happy.

Doctor Leonard “Bones” McCoy had been living with his best friend James “Jim” Kirk for a few years now, ever since his wife kicked him out and he found the roommate add on craigslist. At first he hated Jim’s guts, and honestly he still does, but over the years they’ve become best friends. They shared a two bedroom flat above a little neighborhood bar, whose patrons had become their friend group.

Although Jim, Bones, and all the guys at the bar were close and never really got into serious arguments McCoy was a grumpy one, and some days Jim’s mouth was too much for him. But, instead of yelling, like he did with his ex-wife, Bones had taken to going on walks to cool off.

One day, after a comment that had made McCoy particularly angry he decided to venture out on a walk. For a while he was afraid it wasn’t working. He was scowling harder than normal, and instead of letting the weather calm him he just kept running over what Jim had said in his head, thinking of all the things he could’ve said in response. He continued down the street this way, only getting more and more upset until he came upon a bakery he didn’t recognize. Even though Bones never really fancied sweets he decided to wander in.

A bell chimed over his head as he entered a warm room decorated with baked goods and pastries that smelled of sugar and bread. The only thing bones really noticed was the boy sitting at the counter. “Hello, sir,” the kid said with the world brightest, cutest smile the world has ever seen and a thick Russian accent.

“Howdy,” Bones muttered as he started walking around the shop. The Russian gave a friendly smile and nod then his head returned to the book on the counter in front of him. Bones hadn’t even noticed that his anger was completely gone. All he could think about were the precious blonde curls on the top of the Russian’s head.

He searched around the store for a while, looking up every few seconds at the Russian kid who’s eye, sadly, never seemed to leave the pages in front of him. Bones was starting to panic, should he say something to the boy? What should he buy? Damn it he can’t just stand around here all day looking at sweet things. He was starting to blush, which is something he /never/ did. He was getting frustrated, but not in the normal way. He grabbed a thing of blueberry muffins and walked over to the kid, whose apron held a name tag that stated “Pavel.”

Pavel smiled up at McCoy politely, he wasn’t pointing out the fact that McCoy was gripping the muffins instead of sitting them down on the counter so Pavel could price them. Bone smiled back awkwardly for a few too many seconds before realizing that he was being dumb.

“Oh,” Bones said as he quickly pushed the muffins down and toward Pavel, who gave a slight giggle. McCoy felt himself blush as he mentally cursed himself.

He kept smiling at Pavel, taking in all his cute little features until he look up and said, “three forty nine please.”

McCoy was being ditsy again and was too focused on what a cute accent Pavel had, so he didn’t realize that he’d forgotten his wallet at home. He patted his pants pockets just to make sure.

“Um…” He started.

Pavel gave a confused look and an adorable tilt of the head.

“I forgot my wallet at home,” McCoy said scratching the back of his head.

Pavel’s face seemed genuinely sad as he said, “Oh, I’m sorry, sir.”

“Well, ya know, I don’t live too far away, I think I’ll run and go get it."

Leonard tried not to run, but sometimes he caught himself and had to slow down. He didn’t even like muffins that much. Why was he about to waste money on food that he wouldn’t even eat. He was a doctor not a damn schoolboy, he shouldn’t be running down the sidewalk all the way across town just to see a kid he’s got a crush on.

When he finally got home Jim sitting on the couch with a beer, watching tv.

“Hey, Bonesy,” Jim said and took a sip of beer.

Bones ignored him and went to his room to receive his wallet. As he headed out the door Jim shouted, “where are you going?” The only response Kirk got was the sound of the door closing.

It was getting late and Leonard was worried about the bakery closing before he could get back. Luckily, it was barely dark by the time he got there and the Russian’s head was still buried in his book by the time he got back. Best part, the muffins were still on the counter.

Bones lit up at the sight of Pavel, but it seemed like nothing compared to the smile on Pavel’s face. They both giggled a little as Bones walked over to the counter to pay.

Handing the correct change and the muffins over to McCoy he said, “there you go, sir.”

“Leonard,” Bones corrected with a smile.

“Leonard,” Pavel repeated back.

Bones never let anyone call him by his first name, but it just sounded right coming out of the kids mouth, especially with that accent. He left the store, bowing his head, planning to return. And he did return, but his visits were never more eventful than that. The few changes were Pavel greeting him by name and Leonard catching Pavel glancing back at him while he half-heartedly eyed the stores collection of baked goods.

  
  


It didn’t take long for Jim to notice the increase of pastries in the house, and it took him even less time to question Bones once he’d notice. “So what’s with all the baked goods?” Jim asked Bones one night while they were sitting on the couch nursing beers.

“Just found a new bakery I really like,” McCoy responded, “What’s it to ya?” Bones gave Jim a grumpy look.

“Oh, Come on man!” Jim burst out, “you’ve barely eaten a quarter of what you buy, yet every few days you come home with more.”

“It’s just,” Bones considered telling Jim about the sweet Russian boy, but he hated talking about anything emotionally serious with Jim, so he decided against it, “Shut up Jim.”

And they left it at that, until the next time he left to go to the bakery Jim decided to tag along. Bones, with a frown on his face, walked down the sidewalk more slowly than usual, feeling unhappy about Jim meeting ~~his~~ Pavel.

They entered and a familiar bell rang above Leonard’s head, followed by a, “Hello Leonard,” from Pavel. Leonard was so happy to see the kid he’d almost forgotten Jim was right behind him.

“Oh,” McCoy overhear Jim whisper to himself.

“Hey, Pavel” Leonard replied politely and started to graze through the pastries.

Instead of following him around and keeping his mouth shut like McCoy hoped he would, Jim walked right up to the counter and leaned toward Pavel and introduced himself as Jim Kirk with a confident, smug smile.

“Pavel Chekov,” the Russian responded shyly.

“Cute accent,” Jim stated with a wink.

“Jim,” Bones warned from not too far away.

“So, Jim, you are Leonards, um,” Bones couldn’t tell if Pavel was searching for the right word or afraid to say what he might be thinking.

“Roommate.”

“Roommate,”Jim and Bones blurted out at the same time.

Jim shot Bones a“calm down I got this” look, which infuriated him because it’s the look he got after Jim stole a girl Bones was trying to hit on. Bones turned his back and tried to keep his eyes fixed on the box of cupcakes in front of him.

“So, whatcha reading there?” Jim asked pointing at the book on the counter between them.

Bones cursed himself. That’s one of the many questions about Pavel that would circle through his head at night. The kid was always had a huge book when Leonard came in and it was never the same one for more than a few days.

“Oh, this?” Pavel looked down, “I’m just doing some extra reading for school, it’s about engineering, plus reading helps me with English.” Bones was steaming with jealousy. Why hadn’t he just gone up and talked to the kid like Jim was doing right now!

“So you’re going to college around here?” Jim asked.

“Yes sir, I’m studying engineering.”

“Our friend Scotty is an engineer,” Kirk said.

“That’s very cool,” Bones could hear Pavel’s genuine excitement, which made him happy, but at the same time he wanted to tackle Jim Kirk to the floor. Why does he think he can walk in here and /flirt/ with his Pavel? Flirt with the kid he hadn’t been able to get off of his mind for the past few weeks, the kid that he just wanted desperately to pull over that damn counter and kiss until neither of them can breath any more, the kid who he wanted to sit with and cuddle with and be with and sleep with. It made Bones want to explore, and he was so focused on his own anger that he’d missed part of the conversation.

“Yeah you should come to the bar sometime,” Jim said.

“Oh, well I’m afraid I’m only 20 so I can’t really drink.”

“That’s too bad, we’ll just have to get together some other time,” Jim slid his arm off of the counter and smiled at Pavel as he crossed the room to join Bones.

“He likes you Bones,” Jim wispered in his friends ear.

“What the hell, Jim?”

“You should see the way he looks at you when you aren’t paying attention.”

“Jim I’m really not in the mood,” Bones said as he grabbed so goddamn cupcakes and walked over to the counter.

“I’ll wait outside,” Jim said with a wink in Bones’ direction.

“You’re friend is very talkative,” Chekov said as he scanned that cupcakes.

“Yeah,” Bones said he was about to take his stuff but instead he asked, “Hey, Pavel?”

“Yes?”

“How would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime? I’d really like to get to know you better.”

“Oh Leonard,” Pavel said with a huge grin, “I would love to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was horrible. I wish i would've written something better. Also dyslexia and laziness are not a good combo so don't hate me for spelling errors, just tell me and I'll fix it.
> 
> Also, I just spelled spelling errors wrong. "speling erros."


End file.
